1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device has a self-luminous characteristic and may be used without a separate light source. Thus, the organic light-emitting display device may have a reduced thickness and weight. Also, the organic light-emitting display device may exhibit high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness, and high response speeds.